The Life of the Rich and Unsatisfied
by shelbs414
Summary: Bella meets Edward the summer before her senior year at boarding school. They've got chemistry, but what if its in more ways then one? How will the two get through her last year in school when he's her new science teacher? Can they stay away from each other even when they know what they're missing? Lemons and lemons and then some more lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. I would adopt them all if I could, however, I am not so lucky as to own any of the original characters, scenes, plot, etc. A girl can dream though, cant she?

**This is my first story, so bear with me on this. I will attempt to write the subsequent chapters as quickly as I can. Unfortunately, my free time tends to vary. If you have comments/ideas concerning my work, don't hesitate to voice your opinions. Please be gently in your critiquing, though, I tend to bruise easily. Also, I apologize in advance for my lack of knowledge in grammar and, more importantly, spelling. English never was my strong suit. Hope you enjoy reading my story as much as I relished in writing it!**

**~ST**

* * *

_BPOV_

I was one year away from forever being free from this ridiculous life I have been forced to endure for the past six years. One more year in that pompous boarding school, filled with arrogant children who were given anything and everything by their equally egotistical parents.

I have my mother to thank for getting me stuck in this hell hole I now call home. When I was ten, she had introduced me to a man I can only describe as important. It was like it just seeped from his skin; the expensive suits and impressive cars didn't delude from that much either.

I liked Phil, especially when I was young. Even though he was this extremely important man, he always seemed content to visit my mother and me in our dingy little apartment near the city. He never seemed to feel uneasy, or look down on us for what we had. I have always appreciated him for that.

I do not, however, appreciate where his intentions with my mother have landed me. It didn't take too long for him to fall for my mother's more eccentric charm. She had a unique character, coupled with this wonderfully warm nature, and he was head over heels in minutes.

I was ecstatic for Renee when she told me she was getting married, and even though I hated to leave the only place I had ever remembered living, I was content to move into Phil's home if it would make her happy.

Unfortunately, it never made me happy. Phil's house was enormous; it looked like a palace from the story books my mother use to read to me. My room alone was bigger than my beloved apartment, and it felt like it was suited for a princess, I just couldn't get use to all the space and expensive looking furniture. I felt like a rag doll in Barbie's mansion.

I knew right away that I would never fit it, this life was not what I was use to. It was never how I was raised, but Renee seemed to fall right into place like she always did with everything. She had the capability to adapt to her surroundings and had this amazing talent to exceed at whatever new activity she tried, something I obviously did not inherited.

Looking back, I wouldn't have done it differently; my mother's happiness means the world to me. But now that I'm 17, and she and Phil have sent me to a stupid boarding school every year since we moved here, I always wonder if it was worth it. If I shouldn't have let them get married, I know if I had asked my mother not to marry Phil she would have obliged, however unwillingly.

I couldn't be that selfish, and I had paid dearly for it. But, my agony was almost over. I had one more summer to live with Renee and Phil, then one more school year at this over priced shit box stuffed full with idiots, and I would be liberated from this hell on earth. Graduation, my very own Judgment day. I would be college bond and home free. I dreamed of that day, when I could start my own life, away from all of the judgmental stares of the onlookers in this uppity society.

If it wasn't for the few friends I had, the only people I could even consider as decent human beings around here, I don't think I would have ever made it through without going completely bonkers. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett, my saving graces, the best people I know, and the most fuck awesome friends a girl could ever ask for.

I met Rose on my first day at the shit box. Renee had to stay home because she had the flu, so Phil offered to take me the hour and a half drive. He was running late, because he still had to get to work. Dropping me off at the door, he yelled out the car window to call if I needed anything, and was off in a flash.

I didn't know where to go, and I couldn't carry all of my things with me easily. After a few minutes of glancing around and probably looking like I was ready to shit myself at any loud noise, I attempted to drag my belongings in the direction I hoped was the office.

I was lost for 20 minutes before finally running into another person on the grounds, I tried to build up the courage to ask for help, but before I could, the boy was inches from my face. His grimy looking smile sickened my insides and scared me half to death.

"Well, what do we have here? Fresh meat? What's the matter little girl? Miss your mommy and daddy? Oh, is the poor little baby going to cry?" he mocked me. I had tears in my eyes and my head down in shame when I heard a girl's voice coming from behind me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, James? I swear if you don't shut the hell up right now, I will insert your damn foot in your fat mouth." I turned to see a pretty little blonde girl no bigger than me, her hands on her hip and an expression that would have me running for the hills if it was ever directed at me.

"You better watch that mouth, Rose, such harsh words don't suit a pretty face like yours. What would your mother say?" The boy named James sneered. He had to be in his teens by then, but Rose, being 11 like me, didn't bat an eye at his words.

"Fuck off, and leave the girl alone. Go pester someone your own size." With that she turned to me, grabbed one of my bags and told me to follow her. We've been inseparable ever since, it wasn't long before Emmett joined us.

It was a couple years later before Alice and Jasper came to our school, I swear they fell in love the moment they saw each other. It was the day all of the students were being dropped off for the school year on the first day of our freshman year.

It took Emmett a little longer to work through Rose's hard exterior, but now their relationship can rival even the most romantic young love in histories most famous plays. I may have been the only non-committed one in the group, but I have never felt like a fifth wheel with them. And I am thankful everyday for that.

I was pulling into my driveway after the long trek home, it was the first day of our summer vacation and I couldn't be more relieved. It had been one long ass year: struggling to keep up my flawless grades, filling out what felt like hundreds of college applications for schools around the states, and still maintaining a social life with my overbearing and bossy friends. I was out right pooped.

My phone started going off in my back pocket just as I was starting the challenge of hauling all of my crap into the house. I couldn't juggle answering my phone and walking with a butt load of cargo. So down I went face first into concrete.

"Hello? Bella, are you there?" I heard Alice's voice coming from the phone I had somehow chucked half way down the damn driveway during my riveting display of 'Girl Meets Ground, When Concrete Attracts'.

"BELLA! ANSWER YOUR PHONE! I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU," her screaming was ear shattering. I held the phone away as I cringed, thanks for that Alice. I've always wanted perforated ear drums.

"Hey Alice, sorry I dropped my phone. What's up with all the hysterics?" I asked her when I finally got the high pitched buzzing in my ears to stop.

"Are you home yet? Rose is already here and we wanted to get ready to go out to the club together. And don't start up your shit about not wanting to go. You don't have a choice, besides what better way to kick off the summer then with a much needed drink? Come over ASAP, the boys are picking us up in two hours. Don't worry about what to wear, I was shopping earlier and found the absolute cutest dress for you! You don't have to thank me, just get your ass over here!"

I was lucky enough (or maybe unlucky in this case) to live very close to all of my friends. We've all lived in this area for awhile, and given our large pocket books, we can get into just about any bar or club we want. Even to me there are some perks in living the life of the rich and unsatisfied.

"Yes Alice, I'm just getting home now. Let me shower and I'll be over soon." I rolled my eyes while collecting my shit that was scattered around from my fall.

"OK, see you soon! Oh! And don't try to get ready or anything, I have got you covered!"

"You always do, I'll be there soon, Bye." I ended the call and went back to my hopeless mission of getting all my stuff inside. I could take two trips… no, who am I kidding? I won't take a second trip if it kills me, then again, it just might.

Half an hour later I was squeaky clean, all the important bits were shaved, and I smelled downright delicious from some of my mom's perfume. Not long after, I was pulling up to Alice's place, which, if you can believe, was an even bigger mansion then I lived at.

Both my girls were walking down the driveway to greet me, and it wasn't long before they had me strapped down in a chair and were making me suitable to their standards for going out. I've long ago learned not to fight with either of them and just go with the flow. They are seriously scary as shit when they're mad.

"We have done it again! We have taken your naturally beautiful self and turned it into one sexy ass mama, ready for the club!" Squealed Alice, as her and Rose high fived over my head. I walked over to her full length mirror to inspect their work.

They had me downed in a classic little black dress, though in true Alice form, it wasn't without its flares. The top was made to look like a corset with nothing holding it up but my tits, which looked utterly perfect in this contraption. The skirt came to about mid thigh and the entire thing wrapped around me like a second skin.

My make-up was a bit heavier then I was use to, but that's not saying much when I usually only use a bit of blush, mascara, and lip gloss. Alice gave me the smoky eye look, perfect complexion, and luscious red lips. I looked about ready for a photo shoot.

I will never understand how Rose always gets my hair so smooth and wavy. It looked gorgeous, and it felt like silk cascading down my back. Leave it to my girls to do the impossible.

"Hot damn, you guy did awesome." I turned to them with a smile.

"No sweat baby girl, we know you're hopeless when it comes to a brush and eye lash curler." Rose winked at me to let me know she was just kidding. She looked breath taking in a simple red dress that fit her like a glove with matching red pumps. Her blonde hair was up in a loose ponytail and a few strands lying out to frame her face.

Alice was dressed in this adorable silky pink halter top, along with a short black skirt and spiky black heels to go with her spiky black hair. Suddenly, she turned to me with an evil smile while holding something behind her back.

"What's got you so happy there little pixie?" I took an involuntary step back as she sashayed forward, all the while keeping that grin on her face.

"Now Bella, there's no need to make this more difficult than it has to be. We both know you'll cave eventually, so how about making this easy on all of us. I would hate to have to hold you down like last time." I swear her fucking eyes twinkled at the idea.

"What the hell are you going on about?" My mind was starting to freak out at the possibilities.

"These are what you will be wearing tonight. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." She produced two black strappy death traps from behind her. Was she nuts, why did she always insist I wear shoes I can't even walk in?

"I don't know Alice, those seem like they'll be impossible for me. Are you sure I can't wear flats just this one time?" I begged her, and if I didn't think I'd give my girls a free show I would have gotten down on my knees.

"I have agreed that I have no control of what you wear at school because of those God awful uniforms and your belief that studying should be done in pjs, this is all I've got Bella and I'll be damned if I let you walk out of here in anything but perfection." She walked up to me and thrust the heels into my hands. "Now put them on, or I'll do it for you." I was actually afraid for my life.

With all of us ready to go, the boys came over to pre-game. It was tradition to take a couple shots for lucky before heading out on the town. We were off before 9pm, and ready for our night to begin. I know I never seem excited by the idea of going out, but my group's excitement is contagious and I'm just as ready to drink our school year away.

Emmett dropped us off at the door before going to find a parking spot. I took this opportunity to light up a cigarette as we waited for him to get back.

"I thought you quit smoking during the school year." Jasper asked as he bummed one from my pack. "I was hoping for solidarity to keep me on the straight and narrow." He smiled at my jokingly.

"I quit for the school year only, I feel like being an unruly teenager for one more summer. I just like to stop during class because it's impossible to get away with it around there." Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

"Well I can't dispute that reasoning, to one more summer of fun before real life kicks our ass." Jasper, the dweeb that he is, held up his ciggy for me to cheers with my own. I did so with an eye roll and an uncontrollable grin.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I asked him, shaking my head at his goofy grin.

"Of course I know that, Alice lovingly reminds me every day." He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her to him.

She beamed up at him, "Jasper?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"You're an idiot." She flicked him in the nose and stole his cigarette.

"Hey that's mine!" He pouted at her as she played keep away.

"God, there adorableness makes my stomach turn." Rose came up to me smiling.

"Don't start, Emmet and you are just as bad." I retaliated. "Hell you two are worse, can you please get Emmett to stop telling your sexapades in vivid detail, and does he really have to include the way too informative pictures?" I made a sour face, Rose and I busted out laughing.

"I've tried, he won't listen to me!" she said between giggles.

"Damn right I don't, I'm proud of my kickass sex life and I want all of you dorks to know it." Emmett boomed from behind us.

"Don't worry about that, we dorks definitely know everything about it thanks to you Emmett." Jasper yell as the giant of a man finally caught up with us.

"Come on you guy, lets head in." Alice led our convoy right up to the front of the line. She flashed our friend Gary the bouncer a smile and he let us in with a wave.

"Thanks Gary!" we all yelled over the music as we entered. Tonight would be a blast, and I couldn't wait for a much needed drink.

We found a table close to the dance floor, and after we were all settled in Emmett offered to get the first round. "All of you want your usual?" He yelled over the loud music. We nodded and he was off.

It didn't take him long to return, I took my Jack and coke willingly from his offered hand and then he passed out the shots. We cheersed to a great night, tapped the shot on the table, and threw them back.

Right after we finished our first drinks the girls dragged me on to the dance floor. There was some techno dance song playing with the different colored strobe lights flashing all around. It wasn't hard to get into the mood and let go. I may have trouble staying on my feet, but thankfully I wasn't completely hopeless when it came to dancing.

It felt like hours before the boys joined us, bringing a second round of drinks with. My dance partner at the time scurried off as soon as Emmett's enormous, bulky size came into view. It wasn't the first time it's happened, and I dare say it won't be the last. I didn't mind though, the kid couldn't dance to save his life.

I could barely breathe when we finally exited the dance floor to track down our third drinks and another round of shots.

"I got this one guys, hold tight." I yelled over the music before walking to the bar. It wasn't overly crowded so I was able to get the bartenders attention fairly quickly. I put my drink order in and turned around to watch the people me as I waited for my order to be filled.

That's when I first saw him, he was just coming in through the doors. The reason he caught my eye was because of the odd color of his gorgeous sex hair. It was brown and red all mixed into one, and with the flashing of the strobe lights, the color was even harder to determine.

I looked away quickly as a blush formed on my cheeks as I forced down the images of what running my fingers through those strands of hairs would feel like as he kissed me. A tap on my shoulder drew me out of my thoughts as I turned to see the bartender. I gave him some cash and grabbed the tray of drinks.

I was concentrating hard on not tripping and fling the alcoholic concoctions into the air when a drunken man knocked into me. I started to fall, bracing myself for the inevitable. I felt the tray leave my hands before an arm wrap around my waist.

I pried open one eye to peek up at my savior. It was the guy with the sex hair! He was smiling down at me while helping me to stand. Somehow he had managed to not only save me, but also the tray.

"Thank you for catching me, and for saving the drinks" I looked up at him shyly as he handed me the tray. I swear he could probably feel the heat coming off my face from the bright ass blush I was sporting.

"Anytime, I quite enjoy playing the knight in shining armor." He smiled at me. He was standing so close to me, my mind started trailing off as I bite my lip distractedly. I don't know how long I stood there staring at his beautiful green eyes.

Of course that was the perfect time for yet another wayward drunk to knock into me. Luckily, I was able to stay up right this time.

"I should probably get these drinks to my friends before I'm wearing them. Thank you again for catching me." I looked up at the stranger again, this time I was determined not to be stupid, so I smiled at him politely before I carefully turned back towards my table.

By some miracle I made it to the table safely.

"Where the hell have you been? I swear you left two days ago!" Jasper jokingly yelled over to me. I stuck my tongue out at him. We took our shots and I downed half my drink right then and there.

"Ok, I'm ready to dance again, who's with me?" I asked my group. They all nodded their heads and we were off.

It was another hour before I stopped dancing to use the restroom. Half drunk, I stumbled to the little girls' room and took the world's longest pee. After washing my hands and checking my reflection I was on my way back to the dance floor when I ran into someone.

"I am so sorry! I really need to look where I…" I started to say before looking up to find the green eyed man with the sex hair again.

"We have to quit meeting like this." He joked in this sexy low voice, his chuckle doing funny things to my insides.

Without thinking, I responded, "I like it." Shit, did I really just blurt that out. The deep shade of my blush was probably a new record. Thankfully, he just laughed more and this handsome half smile appeared on his face.

"Do you want to go outside for a bit? Keep you away from people for their own safety and all. I wanted to grab a smoke anyways." He asked in this adorable way with his hand behind his neck while looking at the ground.

The second his hypnotic eyes locked back with mine, I couldn't do anything but agree. Not that I wouldn't have anyways. He may make me act like an idiot, but I usually pride myself on not being one. Though, I might have to reassess that if he can make me into a blushing nincompoop with just one smile.

He grabbed my hand as he led us through the crowd of people on to the smoking deck. He pulled out a pack and offered me one. I declined by showing him my own, and we lit up without saying a word.

"I'm Edward by the way." He looked up at me threw his eyelashes in a bashful way.

"Bella," I offered in return as I held out my hand to shake his.

"So what brings you out here tonight?" He asked me, thank God he was initiating conversation, I'm not sure if my poor mesmerized brain could do it.

"My friends and I were just celebrating the end of our school year. Figured a few drinks and some dancing would do us some good. What about you, what brings you out tonight?"

"I just finished unpacking and thought I might get to know the town better. I got a new job out here and a drink sounded perfect after all that moving."

"I don't blame you, I only had to drag about three suitcases back with me. Moving everything I own would drive me to drinking too." I took another drag from my cigarette, watching the smoke float away into the night sky as I exhaled.

When I focused back on Edward he was staring at my lips.

"I don't think I have ever seen a girl make smoking look sexy before." His blunt remark bringing a blush to my face. "And that blush, you are very beautiful Bella." I ducked my head as my blush intensified.

"Well I have never seen hair that screams 'please play with me' like yours before." I smiled playfully back, trying to rein in my blush as best as I could. I'm never this shy usually, but I guess I was never really attracted to anyone like I am to him.

Edward flicked his cig and took a step closer to me, looking into my eyes as his fingers ran across my inflamed cheek. 'Beautiful' he whispered as he bent down to kiss me. I dropped my cigarette on the ground in favor of wrapping my hands around his neck.

His other hand came up to cradle my face as he deepened the kiss. I moaned softly as he pulled me closer, my hands going up into his fucktastic hair. He groaned as I pulled on it softly, using it to turn his head for a better angle.

I was panting heavily when we pulled apart, him with that sexy half smirk. I rolled my eyes as I heard random bystanders cat calling at us, he chuckled.

"Come on." I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the club. I wanted to feel every inch of his body on mine and the best way I could think of doing that was to dance. We weaved through the mass of people swaying to the music.

About half way in Edward spun me around to face him before stepping a leg between mine and pulling me close. We started moving to the music, and I swear I lost my thought process to the feeling of his body sliding against mine.

It was intoxicating, swaying to the beats, running my hands down his body. It was like having sex but with our clothes on. I turned in his arms and pressed against his chest as my hips kept moving to the rhythm. His hands ghosted down my sides to hold on to my waist and pulled me closer.

God, this man can move, and you know what they say about a man who has rhythm on the dance floor. My mind went dirty places from there. Edward taking me against a wall, or maybe bending me over a bed, hell I'd probably let him take me right here and now.

My fantasies were not helped by Edward's lips brushing back and forth on my neck. I was jello in his arms. I never wanted this to end. So, of course, that's about the time the music stopped and they called last call for drinks. The club was closing and my friends would be looking for me.

"I have to go find my ride." I said sadly as people started to leave.

"I had a wonderful time with you Bella, will you let me take you out sometime?" He asked as his hand went around to the back of my neck and slowly pulled me in for a kiss. I mumbled a yes on his lips and I felt him smile.

"Give me your phone, I'll put my number in." I told him with a goofy, happy grin on my face. He obliged and stole another kiss before saying he'd call me soon.

It didn't take long to find my friends. Alice had this knowing smirk on her face. She had this uncanny way of knowing everything.

"Where have you been, we haven't seen you for a couple hours," said Rose as I reached them.

"Oh, our little Bella got herself a date." Alice practically sang, I cringed at Rose's excited scream.

"I swear, between the two of you, I'll be deaf before I'm 18." I said sarcastically as I tried to wiggle my ear drum to get it working again.

"You love us and you know it, besides you only have a month until your birthday. Now what are we going to dress you in for your date? I was thinking something more elegant or maybe sexy. Hhhum, oh maybe those black leather pants I have! They do make your ass look awesome." Alice chattered on as she wrapped an arm around my and Rose's waists.

I was ready to be home alone after tonight. Just me, my toy, and wonderful thoughts of Edward doing oh so wonderful things.

* * *

**This chapter might be longer then the others, I didn't want to leave you guys without at least a little Edward action. Let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas of where you would like this story to go, I'm writing it as we go. **

**~ST**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. I would adopt them all if I could, however, I am not so lucky as to own any of the original characters, scenes, plot, etc. A girl can dream though, can't she?

**I just wanted to take this moment to thank all of you who have followed and favorited this story, and especially those of you who reviewed. You guys are so fucking awesome! I particularly wanted to thank ****spannerbanana**** for being my very first follower and also for giving me my first review. My fingernails are so very gratefully to you too, I was biting them down to nubs before you came to their rescue!**

**~ST**

_BPOV_

The next morning brought me back to Alice's where the whole gang came to wallow in their misery from our hangovers and lay around and watch movies. No matter how crappy I feel, hanging out with my friends always puts me in the best damn mood.

We were all cozzied up on the couches, halfassedly watching our 2nd movie and talking. Emmett was telling some joke about three men walking into a bar *ba-dum-tshh*. We all rolled our eyes even though we couldn't hold back a chuckle.

Rose was using me as a pillow when she looked up at me with a devious smile.

"So… You have a date! I want the details. And when do I get to meet him?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"His name is Edward and I met him by complete accident. And when I say accident I do me tripping on my own two feet and colliding with him… a couple times actually." Alice was out right laughing, she wasn't even trying to hide it, I just glared at her.

"Oh, that sound exactly like something you'd do! Bella, you are the most uncoordinated person I have ever met. Was it love at first face plant?" Alice laughed at me.

"Shut it gnome… Any ways, we got to talking and did a bit of dancing. I got the hottest make out session of my life, and he asked if he could take me out some time." I smiled smugly before sticking my tongue out at them both.

Rose's eye suddenly went round, and she whispered 'wait a minute'.

"Bella… did you ever happen to tell him you were actually underage, and I mean like you being a minor still and all?" she questioned me seriously.

"No I never thought about it, why?"

"Because you met him at a bar where alcohol is served and you were there illegally. He probably assumes you're at least 21 and that also means he's probably not a youngin' like you. He might have a slight problem with being thrown in jail for molesting a minor."

"Oh fuck…" It hit me, I was so stupid and oh so fucked. Edward is probably going to be pissed if I tell him he kissed a girl who wasn't even 18 yet. "Why didn't I think of that? Crap, what do I do? Do I just ignore him, because I really don't want to do that."

"Hells to the yeah, Bella's picking up older men!" Emmett started to pick on me. "Trying to find a sugardaddy?"

"Shut up Emmett." I flipped him off from my spot on the other end of the couch. "I'm not kidding you guys, I really like him and I'm up shit creek here. I lost my fucking paddle! Help a girl out!" I begged my friends.

"Just go out with him, but make sure you tell him that you're 17 right as he is picking you up. That way if he can't deal with it then he can leave, and you're not stranded out in the middle of know where. No hurt, no foul." Alice told me.

"Ok, yeah I can do that, I'll just tell him right off the bat and let the consequences fall where they may." I tried to convince myself.

They all made a few jokes at my expense and we were off on to new topics for the rest of the day. There is no better hangover cure then good friends and Disney movies to distract you from the pain.

I went home a little before dinner time, because my mother would be home from work and I was excited to see her. Finals were so busy that I hadn't stopped home on the weekends for about a month. As I walked into the house, my eyes immediately went in search of Renee only to find her attempting to paint the kitchen yet again. I think this would be the 6th time she changed to color of the room.

"My baby girl is home!" Renee hurried over with a paint brush still in her hand. I hugged her tightly before laughing at the paint on her face and covering her arms.

"Hey mom, I've missed you!" I said as she continued to hug me.

"I missed you too, baby. I am so happy you're finally home!" I picked up a paint brush and started helping her with the kitchen walls. We caught up while we worked and finished just as the pizza guy was dropping off our dinner.

It wasn't until I was laying around in bed and playing on the internet that I felt my phone go off in my pocket. My heat started to beat a bit faster at the hope that it was Edward. I bolted up right as I retrieved my phone to read the message.

Someone upstairs must really like me, because it was from him.

'Hey Bella, this is Edward. I can't wait to take you out, if you still want to go that is. Are you free anytime soon?' For you, I'm free anytime. Ok, maybe not a good response. This guy is turning me into a little whordiot over a freaking text message. Oh I'm screwed, so very screwed. Well as long as it's Edward doing the screwing… bad Bella! I have got to get my head out of my ass.

'Hey Edward, I would love to go out. I'm free next weekend if that works.' That's good, definitely not whorish or idiotic, and that is an accomplishment for how far my mind is in the gutter right now. It only took a few minutes of excitedly, and mostly nervous, fidgeting until he responded.

'I can pick you up at 7 on Saturday. Any food allergies I should know of before I pick out a place?'

'Just a deep dislike of sea food, other than that I'm not picky. When it comes to food I love anything that's not my mom's cooking.'

'Ha, ok fair enough. I think I have the perfect idea.'

'Do I get a clue?'

'Maybe, if you're good.'

'I'm a perfect angle.'

'I'm sure you are lol'

'Oh shush up, thank you by the way, for asking me on a date. I'm really excited'

'Me too, I can't wait to see you blush again.'

'You seem to have a knack at getting it to appear.'

'I'm actually quite proud of that power.'

'I bet you are! I wonder if I get any superpowers'

'You have to walk around with your underwear outside of your spandex. I wouldn't advise it.'

'What I do in my spare time is of no concern to you'

'I have fun with you'

'You're a goofball, I like it'

'Well I like you'

'*Cue blush*'

'I do like this superpower'

'I know you do lol. I have to get to bed. Text me before Saturday if you're ever bored, I find our conversations very entertaining! Good night Edward, I'll see you Saturday.'

'Good night beautiful'

You could show me pictures of Emmett's butt right now and I would still be smiling. Edward is pretty awesome and he's funny too. Saturday could not come fast enough. I texted Alice to let her know that I would need her help to find something to wear, and was off to bed with thoughts of sugar plums dancing in my head. Well, more like little Edward shaped sugar plums, but you know...

The next few days went by without any real notable action. It was mostly spent with me in my room reading, unpacking, or dancing around and singing along to any of my favorite songs that popped up on Pandora. Otherwise, it would take my mother's guilt or Alice's pure will power to get me out of my sanctuary.

I did get a text from Edward everyday, and more often then not our conversations went on for a long time. I found out a lot about him, and he was able to drag some information out of me. He told me about his parents and how loving they are, and I told him about Renee's more peculiar ways.

We also talked about our hobbies and places we've been. In a few days time, and with just broad information about him, I began to really fall for him. He was charming and funny with a little bit of sass thrown in. He was a good person too, volunteering at soup kitchens and animal shelters.

I seriously had it bad, I was in sooooo much freaking trouble. Like, capital T kind of trouble. Hell, who am I kidding, it's more like capital TROUBLE kind of trouble. Fuck me sideways and call me megatron. What was I going to do?

The first time the topic of school came up I had a mini heart attack. It took a lot of cunning and scheming to come out of that one unscathed. Actually, it was more of complete avoidance and changing the topic to his schooling. He graduated high school at 16, and had his undergrad degree in both science and teaching by the time he was 21. He wanted to work as a college professor one day but wanted to take a couple years off of school and just be irresponsible for a while.

Holy Jebus, this man was way to good for me. But I did do the math and we have just over a three year age difference. Not to horrible, right? Well I really hope he thought so. I mean it was 23 days until my 18th birthday, and it wouldn't be illegal any more.

But i did lie to him, well more omitted the truth. I don't know how he will take my deceitfulness. I think I should start up praying again, maybe the big guy upstairs will take pity on me. Ok, here goes nothing, I get down on my knees next to my bed and clasp my hands together as I close my eyes.

"Hey God, I know its been years since I've talked to you. Sorry, it wasn't intentional, I guess I kind of got a bit side tracked. I wanted to ask you something though. I know this is silly, and that you have probably gotten this from thousands of lovesick girls, but I really like Edward, and I think he is an amazing person. I really want this whole thing to end up with me and him together. I know it'll be rough and we might go through some hardships. But I think we could be good for each other."

Well, I managed to botch that pretty badly. Hopefully God won't take this as insubordination and punish me for it. Did I just sabotage my relationship with Edward before it even got a chance to start? Well fuckity fuck fuckerson.

I was feeling pretty stupid by then, so of course that was how Alice found me. Kneeling on the floor with my face pushed into my bed mumbling.

"You doing ok there sweetie?" Alice asked as she poked her head into my room. "Still up for lunch with Rose and find you a dress for Saturday?" I nodded with my face still down in the comforter.

* * *

**Ok, so next chapter I have a few different ways I want this to go and I can't decide which to pick. Would you guys rather they find out right away, or have a nice big surprise when school starts up again? Thank you for reading, I hope y'all liked it!**

**~ST**


	3. Authors note!

**Sorry about the long wait for new chapters, but I cannot find the inspiration to continue this story. I apologize to you all and beg your forgiveness! I am planning on deleting this story, however, if there is anyone willing to take it over, I will gladly forfeit it over! Just message me if you're are interested. Otherwise, if no one is willing, it will be deleted from my account by the end of the month. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support!**

**Love you humans,**

**shelbs414**


End file.
